(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suppressing cavitation in a hydraulic component, and more particularly to using acoustic energy to suppress cavitation in a hydraulic component.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Cavitation in and near hydraulic components (e.g., valves, pumps, injectors, conduits with sharp bends, etc.) of a fluid flow system is undesirable for a variety of reasons. The formation of cavitation bubbles adversely affects the performance of the system. The large release of heat energy brought about by the contraction and collapse of a vapor bubble can cause pitting on the inside surfaces of the hydraulic component. Over time, the pitting can affect the fluid flow and/or lead to failure of the hydraulic component. In addition, the formation and subsequent collapse of cavitation bubbles generates acoustic noise within the system.
Prior art approaches to preventing cavitation involve particular mechanical designs of the hydraulic component. This generally requires complete replacement of parts in an already existing fluid flow system. However such replacement is not always practical or cost effective. In addition, specific mechanical designs might not be able to prevent cavitation in the event of changing flow conditions (e.g., pressure changes in the fluid flow due to velocity changes).